narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trap and Capture Squad
The Trap and Capture Squad is a division of Kusagakure's ANBU. It is currently made of three members with a fourth that helps on larger missions. Members are skilled Trapper-nin (罠い忍, Wananin; English TV "Trap Ninja") that utilize wire strings to stop a target. History The Trap and Capture Squad was created with the intent to aid Kusagakure in learning as much as they could about their enemies. By taking targets alive, they can gain more information from them. The current captain is Seishi Mitou, codenamed Yuzu. She became the captain soon after becoming a chūnin, as a testament to her skill. The other members are Kai and Tsunao. Their real names are unknown, and they have yet to be shown without their masks on. Eventually, Kazō Yakusho is asked to aid the squad on some missions. He is seen as one of the best trapper-nin in Kusagakure, and Yuzu brings him on when they have larger or more difficult missions. He is given the codename Roto while helping the squad. Trap Styles Each member has their own style of traps that they excel in. The different styles can be used to meet any situation that the squad may run into. The traps are not limited to just wire. Depending on the user, other abilities may be utilized as well. Regenerative Traps Used by Yuzu, these traps mix standard wires with vines made from Grass Release. Due to the traits of the plants, they can repair damaged cells and allow a trap to continue functioning. Even if someone is strong enough to break free from the trap, it can easily grow back to recapture them. The vines can be grown from the ground, so they can be used in more open areas with few trees. This use of vines has given her the nickname Kusa's Vine Trap (草のつる植物のトラップ, Kusa no Tsuru Shokubutsu no Torappu) Besides vines, Yuzu also makes use of ivy and burs with her grass release. Occasionally, she will also summon wild silkmoths and use their silk for traps. Destructive Traps Used by Kai, these traps make use of kunai and explosive tags. The purpose of these traps is to wound or even kill a target. They are the simplest style of trap used, as they usually only require a few tripwires. Once a target triggers it, the surrounding area is engulfed in explosions or kunai. It is made similarly to common traps that all ninja use. However, Kai’s skill gives his traps greater control of the destruction. Depending on the surroundings or how the trap is set up, he can even use the explosions to direct a target deeper into the trap. Wide Traps Used by Tsunao, these traps are built for large areas. They are especially useful in open areas where fewer anchor points are available. Although they are weaker than other styles, wide traps ensure a target gets caught. There is very little chance for a singular target to avoid such a large spanning trap. It also helps with multiple targets by being wide enough to capture them all. Complex Traps Used by Roto, these traps are the hardest to escape. They utilize a domino effect, where one part of the trap triggers another. Targets that trigger it set off a chain reaction that gets them entangled more and more. If a target manages to break free from the trap, they will likely trigger another part of it. To ensure each part flows into the next, Roto usually builds the traps backwards, starting with where the target will end up and ending where the trap first gets triggered. It is best used in dense areas with many anchor points, like forests. However, thanks to his Wood Manipulation, Roto can manipulate wooden objects to create anchor points in open areas. Some of the complexity in his traps can be made by incorporating manipulated wood into the design. Examples include counter weights, swinging logs, wooden spikes, and pitfalls dug out by roots. Using wood in his traps, whether with the squad or outside of the ANBU, has given Roto the nickname Kusa’s Wooden Spider (草の木蜘蛛, Kusa no Mokugumo). His wooden prosthetic arm and sharp tongue may also be factors in that name. Trivia *The concept for Roto's complex traps are based on Rube Goldberg Machines. Examples of these can be found in the board game Mouse Trap. Category:FINAL Category:Teams Category:Kusagakure